


When your spanish teacher finds out your secret identity and trys to kill you

by Starchoke



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed Peter Parker, Midtown High, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, peter parker swearing, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchoke/pseuds/Starchoke
Summary: Peters identity accedently gets reveled to a bad guy, that bad guy is Peters spanish teacher. Unlucky for him Peter is in a very bad mood.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 274





	When your spanish teacher finds out your secret identity and trys to kill you

Peter was exhausted. He wants nothing more than to go home. Last night he was patrolling until midnight, forgetting about a spanish test the next day. He stayed up another hour cramming then got an alert from Karen about a bank robbery. He did his Spider-Man thing and saved the day but not before the bad guy ripped off his mask. That was horrible but the worse thing was having to call Mr.Stark at three am about a bad guy finding out his identity. Tony said that he would just have to wait until he shows up again to hurt Peter as Peter. So Peter was on the defense but he was too tired to notice his spanish teacher watching him. 

“Hey dude I think Mr.Wilson is eyeing you, did you cheat?” Ned asked, concern laced his voice. “No, it's whatever. Who cares what Wilson thinks anyways. He probably can just see i'm tired I haven't slept in three days” 

Peter lied. He hadn't slept in five days, even for a enhanced person that still took a toll on him. He was having a bad day overall because Mr.Stark made him wear his blasters under a sweater in the scorching May heat. He knew it was for his own good but he couldn't get a nap in when he was sweating a ton.

Peter was known to be able to fall asleep almost anywhere so he at least tried to get comfortable at his desk. That's when he heard one of his classmates scream. It was probably Betty, she screamed about a lot of things. Then he heard Flash scream. That peaked his attention. Ned started shaking his shoulder to get him to wake up completely. “What the fu-”

Mr.Wilson was standing at the front of the classroom with a gun. “Just my luck” Peter mumbled too tired to think about what was really going on.

“Peter Parker you will not get away from me this time.” Mr.Wilson said shooting the gun at the last word. The class screamed. Except for Peter obviously. It was very easy to catch the bullet, something Mr.Wilson would have known if he paid any attention to his fight with Spider-Man yesterday.

“THAT WAS YOU!” Peter Yelled rolling up his sleeve hitting both the gun and Mr.Wilson's hand with a web sticking it to a wall. “I GOT NO SLEEP LAST NIGHT BECAUSE OF THIS.” He wasn't saying it in a mean tone but more of an exasperated one. He clicked on his phone not realizing what he had just done. “Peter-” “Not right now Ned.” Peter dialed in Tony's number. “Hey Mr.Stark the idiot who pulled off my mask was my spanish teacher. I webbed him up but I'm too tired to do anything else about it. Can you come down here?” Peter finally looked up at his class, everyone's mouths agape. “You should probably bring some NDAs too.”

“Ok im Spider-Man so what.” Peter said to his class. Almost immediately everyone started talking and yelling out questions. “Ok whatever i'll answer your questions just shut up I have advanced hearing and yall are screaming.”

“Who knows?” asked one boy. “All the avengers Ned MJ Mr.Wilson and all of you.” Mr.Wilson grimace at the boy

“How did this happen?” asked another girl. “Radioactive spider bite at our Oscorp field trip.”

“Is this your internship” Flash asked meekly. “Yup so technically you're right I don't have an internship i'm an avenger” Flash looked down at the floor.

“How do you know Mr.Wilson?” Someone else questioned. “This bitch tried to rob a bank, he unmasked me after I kicked his ass.”

“Why are you swearing? I've never heard you swear before” Another girl asked. “I haven't slept in five days my identity got revealed to all of you and my bullet wound is still healing and worst of all Mr.Stark made me wear a sweatshirt today- any more questions.”

Everyone was taken aback. Sure they realized Peter was Spider-Man when he shot the webs but it just sunk in that he has always been Spider-Man. He got shot all the time, he would fall and get broken limbs. Yet he still came to school everyday and kept his identity a secret. 

Suddenly the students' attention was diverted to the door “Sup kid” Tony walked in. “Rough day?”

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what this is I had the idea last night and just wanted to write it


End file.
